How Could You?
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: One-shot: "How could you make me fall in love and left me behind? How could you leave me without saying goodbye?" / "How could you restrain yourself from saying those words I've been longing to hear?" (SORRY for what I've done to Hana. I forget to mention on my Notes. Please Forgive me)


**One-shot**

* * *

He's aware that all of the students mostly girls were ogling, some gaping at him like he's some kind of alien came down from Mars. Of course who wouldn't, as he was holding a three pieces of red heart-shaped balloons and a bouquet of red roses with a chocolate.

_White Day._ It's a special day for the boys to give chocolate or something back for the girls. But for him, it's totally different. He wasn't attracted to any girls at the school. Instead, he was attracted to certain lovable redhead whom treated him as his greatest rival.

Just last night, according to his '_reliable_ _source_' a particular broom-headed guy with a bright sparkling yet annoying smile was planning to confess to his precious redhead that day. He wouldn't allow it to happen without making any move.

He doesn't care if he looks like a fool in the middle of the quadrangle of the school. All he care was to finally confess his feelings, whether he accepted him or not. And here he comes, the center of his attraction.

He took a very deep breath as the redhead is finally coming on his way along with his gundam behind.

"Ore? Oi baka kitsune! What the hell are you doing?" Looked confused at the stuffs he was holding. He was more confused and at the same time surprised when the kitsune giving him those roses and balloons. "For...for me?!" Pointing to himself.

Rukawa blush and nod. "Please...accept it." He said nervously. And his action made confusion to everyone.

"Baka kitsune! Are you crazy!" He yelled. Then stopped when he saw the seriousness on his eyes. "But...why for me...?"

"Be...my boyfriend...will you?" Rukawa blushed more while the people around whose watching them shows different reactions towards them. Some were stunned, but mostly jealous and angry especially those girls who admired the kitsune.

On the side, Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako smirking at them. "Finally, he gets the courage to confess." Ayako mumbled.

Sakuragi look away and beet red. "But kitsune...but you hate me right? ? Aha! maybe it's a trick so I won't beat you in basketball or punch your stupid face!"

"Do ahou. I'm serious!" He look down and murmured under his breath." Daisuki..."

Sakuragi eyes widen, blushing. He walk closer to the kitsune and took the flower and balloons from his hand. "O...okay... " he answered shyly, nervously. And for the very first time, they all witnessed Rukawa's beautiful smile.

* * *

Both happy and content no matter what other the people says about their unusual relationship. Though at first Rukawa's fans hated the redhead but eventually learn to accept and even supports them not just a lovers but also as a partners in court.

Rukawa and Sakuragi did a really good job in and out the court. Their duo became invincible and earn a respects from the opposing teams although there's still few people ridicule and disgust in a kind of the relationships they have.

Six months passed their relationship going well and more stronger. And that's everyone always thought. Until the unexpected situation that test their love for each other.

Sakuragi went excitedly to their meeting place that night. They were now celebrating half years being together. The moment he reached the place someone from behind hit him hard with a baseball bat and beat him up till he's out of conscious. He don't even have a chance to fight back since he didn't expected it at all. Everything turned pitch black as he fell on the ground.

* * *

Three days since Sakuragi lost and nowhere to find. Anzai-sensei and the team were so worried about his whereabouts. Perhaps the redhead heard the news and just hide or wander somewhere when he found out the the kitsune were leaving the school to transfer and study in America.

They hunt him everywhere, everyday on the places he might went. Though they reported it to the police, still no news about him. Everybody stayed at the school gym to discussed the situation. They knew that this isn't like Sakuragi to just disappear without letting someone where he'll go.

"Anzai-sensei... Anzai-sensei!" Called out one of the student, running and panting as he reach the gym. "They found him...they found Sakuragi-kun!"

* * *

Sendoh combing the redhead's messy locks with his fingers as Sakuragi sound asleep. After three days of disappearance someone called the school. The old man help and rush the poor redhead in then hospital when he found him almost lifeless in the isolated alley while collecting a garbage.

He was beaten up so bad, nearly died. All aware that he's a good fighter, but judging from his condition, obviously it wasn't just one person who did to him. And of top of it...they were all scared about the doctor's findings.

"Sendoh." Mito called, both stayed in the hospital since the day he rushed in. He motioned him to come out of the room and he followed. Both went to the doctor's office along with the coach.

Sendoh can't stop worrying and felt so scared. He's body is trembling, cross-finger, hoping that the things they're all afraid of was only in their minds.

The doctor told them to sit. First he look at them one by one before he finally talk. "Anzai-san...we do all the necessary examination...and I was so sorry to tell this... It's confirmed." He stated.

Anzai-sensei, Mito and Sendoh were too shocked from the news. No words can even describe on how they agonize and terrify about what happen. Mito smacked the table due to his anger. How did it happen to his best friend. He can't stop blaming himself for not able to help Sakuragi during that time. Of all the people why his best friend. He may be annoying sometimes, but he didn't deserve this at all.

Sendoh rest his face in his both hands. Can't imagine how hurt and painful it'll be for Sakuragi to found out what happen. And what worries him the most is the certain raven-hair guy who left without any words.

"And it wasn't just one...it's three person based in the tests we made..." The doctor added that made them felt more pitied for the redhead.

"Why?...why him! Why Hanamichi!" Mito cried hysterically. He can't imagined how terrified and hurt his best friend during that time.

Sendoh pats Mito's back, telling him to be calm. Anzai-sensei look at them emotionally. "Sendoh-kun... Mito-kun." He called in a very cold sad tone. "Please don't tell anyone in the team about this... I'll talk to them later..."

Mito and Sendoh understand what the coach was trying to say. And it's for Sakuragi's sake.

* * *

Five months passed since the accident, Sakuragi was fully healed and finally back to joined the team. Ayako told him to undergo some basics again but not to pushed himself so hard as he's not allowed yet to participate them due to his hospitalization.

The team known that he's just trying his best to be look fine. After the incident no one dare to open up. They were so careful and sensitive to talk about it in front of him. He may look cheerful like he used to be but it was a clearly a lie, he's just pretending. He may look physically healed, but not emotional.

They knew how he tried really hard to moved on and start over again since Rukawa left him without talking to him personally and for not being there for him during the time he spent at the hospital.

There was a scrimmage between freshmen and seniors. That day, Sendoh along with the rest of Ryonan players decided to pay a visit to see how's the redhead doing.

Sakuragi doing his daily routine and basic training to regain his stamina on the sidelines, next to him Ayako and Haruko who watched every moved he made.

One of the freshman passed the ball to his teammate but accidentally went on Sakuragi's direction and fell on his hand. Everyone felt nervous and worried when they all witness the redhead dribbling the ball. Ayako and Haruko look at each other worriedly as they watch him run towards the ring. Warm tears fell, as they knew why he acted like that.

Sakuragi may be concsious, but the moment he touch the ball, out of nowhere he remember the day when Rukawa showing and teaching him how to do a lay-up. He wears a stone cold face while running towards the ring. His heart had been destroyed, sewn back to his scarred chest and trying hard to put back all the shattered pieces together. He run and dribble the ball to do a simple lay-up. And He did it perfectly just like him.

They all avoided to look at him. To those people who knew them as a lovers look down and can't help their tears to fell from their eyes. It was too painful to watch his pitiful condition. Too good that there wasn't any outsiders watching their practice game aside from Rukawa's former cheering squad And Ryonan players.

The gym filled with hurtful emotions. As everyone downcast and avoided to meet each others eyes. Sakuragi stared blankly after he did the lay-up and just stood under the ring. He's lost. Totally mess up. No traced of expression on his face. He just stand there, gazing blankly at something that nobody knows what is is.

Everyone witness the hard time and pain his been through. On how he tried and work so hard to be himself again but wasn't easy as it seems. Just the sound of a ball dribbling, shoes squeaking against the gym floor is reminding him of that certain person.

Sakuragi suddenly grin and strike his infamous '_tensai pose'_. "Nyahahaha...all of you, did you see that. That's a commoner's shot! I bet...if that stupid kitsune see me doing that...he'll be surprised nyahahaha!" He laughed dryly. Eyes widen to realize what he just said. Slowly, knees drop on the floor and let out a sob of pain, sorrow and too much loneliness. "Bastard kitsune!" He exclaimed, everyone willing to listen on him. It's about time for him to cried it all out. "How could you make me fall in love with you just to leave me behind. How could leave me like this...without even saying goodbye.."

He cried, his voice roared inside the gym as each and everyone could feel the pain and heavy burden he carried since the raven-hair guy left him. For him, leaving without any words was more painful than those bruises and wounds he gets from those bad guys who beat him.

Sendoh can't just watch him like that. He approach the guy and hold his head to let it rest on his shoulder. "Sakuragi-kun..." He whispered softly.

Sakuragi embrace him and sob. "Damn it Smiley...it's hurt...it's really hurt. I can't take it...it's killing me..." And Sendoh embrace him back, tighter.

* * *

**_10 years later..._**

"Ohayou sunshine!" Sendoh greeted. "Ne Hana...it's past eight.. Come on, I'm preparing breakfast, wake up and wash." He said, eyes surveyed the redhead's naked body carelessly lying on his bed. He grabbed the blanket to cover him.

Sakuragi open his eyes and yawn. "Ah... Akira..it's still early." He protested.

"Hehehe. You said you have to leave at ten. You'll be late if you stayed more. You're house is far from here." He chuckled then sat on the other side of the bed. "Shall I kiss sleeping beauty to wake up?" He teased.

Sakuragi pout his lips and stretch his both hands. "I dare you to... "

"You sure?" He asked and Sakuragi just smiled at him, then took off the blanket.

Sendoh lean in and kiss Sakuragi on the lips. The redhead felt the heat pass from his lips down to his spine as he calm into it while slowly closing his eyes. He kiss him back gently, suddenly his sleepiness had gone, replace by a feeling of heat.

The kisses was broken for a seconds and their lips met again. Yet this time it wasn't nearly gentle, it became more aggressive as Sakuragi let out a moaned when he felt Sendoh's hands traveling and caressing his chest, teasingly brushing his nipples.

Sendoh touch the scar on Sakuragi's chest lightly, kissing it so gently. It reminds him on how they've been through all this time and how they ended this way. Then he slowly move upward to seize his parted lips, kissing him more intimately. And when he broke the kiss he looked at Sakuragi as their eyes met with a lustful gaze. He needs him. He wants him. All of him.

Just right before the redhead could utter a word, Sendoh moved down quickly and took Sakuragi's limp cock into his mouth.

Sakuragi tilted his head back, letting a long grasp out of his mouth. He loved the feeling of Sendoh's warm mouth around him just like between heaven and hell, and it's making him hard.

The redhead look down and reach out his hair, slender fingers run along the soft damp strands. Sendoh teasingly and playfully glide his tongue in his length before taking it back fully to his mouth. Sakuragi moaned, cried louder.

He can't help but to quivered as Sendoh's skillful mouth turned him on. He look down again and ask. "How long did you plan to tease me...you hentai?"

Sendoh look up and chuckle. "You'll be late if I continue." A plaster smirk visible on his lips.

He glare and grab Sendoh's shirt, pulling him up closer. "Don't start something when you haven't plan to continue...just make it fast..." he growled.

Sendoh chuckle. "Your wish is my command, sunshine." Leaved a mark as he licked and sucked his luscious neck.

Sakuragi hurriedly took off Sendoh's shirt and watch the broom-headed guy pulling off his pants. He can't restrain himself from wanting him, to be taken by him as Sendoh lean down on his naked body, their hard length met and both kissing heatedly.

Both letting out their sweet morning moan into the kiss as they thrust against each other. Sendoh tremble and feels that sooner or later he's gonna come in no time. He flip around Sakuragi on his bed.

Eyeing the redhead underneath, preparing to be taken by him. "Hana... I'm coming in..." He whispered, spat in his hand then applied to his cock then to his access as a preparation.

"I'm ready... Akira..." Bit his lower lips, felt Sendoh's cock pressed into his access.

Sendoh moaned, feeling Sakuragi's access wrapping around his length as the redhead surprisingly tight, and that made him smile. For almost six years of having him, devouring him almost mercilessly the redhead remains tight And warm. That always amazed him whenever they done this.

Sakuragi moan feeling Sendoh's length pushing in and gliding out slowly. "Hana...hmmm...you're so good..."

Sakuragi lifted his own hips higher when Sendoh's thrust started to became more faster, harder and he thrust to meet each move. The broom-headed guy held his waist as his pace begun faster and deeper.

"Ahh... Akira...deeper...faster...ahhhh"

Sendoh throw his head back, a loud moan escape through his mouth as he continue to moved. He pushed his member harder into his depth. How he loved to take him, to own the redhead this way. "Hana...come with me..." He murmured. Beads of sweat formed to his forehead.

Both moving rhythmically, meeting each other thrust. Sakuragi gasp,cry when he felt Sendoh's warm release starts to flow from him to his ass slowly down to his legs. "Aki...ra"

Both panting and trouble in breathing, neither dare to move. Sendoh first to move and look at Sakuragi as the younger guy laid back on the bed. "That's amazing Akira...you actually come really fast." He smirked.

"Haha..tell me about it..." He laid next to him.

Sakuragi grin widely. "How could you do that?" He asked, that made the other guy looked at him in wondered. "I mean, how could you endure my..." Breath on his hands and smell. "Morning breath...it's smell like sewerage nyahaha." Turned to face him closer.

"It's peculiar." He smiled, showing all his pearly-white teeth.

"Peculiar? What a word?! Is that how you describe my morning breath hahaha...well I guess you're right." He sat and touched his hair. "Akira... I'll miss you..." He pouted.

"Wanna go for another round?" He teased.

"Baka...hentai Smiley. I've had enough for today..." Face blushed but grinned. "Hmp...pervert..." Hurriedly stood and rushed inside the bathroom.

"Hahaha..." Sendoh laughed as he watched and followed him with admiration to his muscular back and sexy ass. As if time stopped for him, he never grew old. He still had his boyish looks and seductive grin that never cease to took his breath away. "Hana...be ready make it fast okay. I'm gonna go out too so I can drop you at the station."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to visit you next week. You said you'll be busy so you can't come." Sendoh asked, his eyes focused on the road while driving.

Sakuragi was busy reading some files on his hand and take a glimpse of him. "Nah... I'll call you, just don't know yet when or how but I will. Chairman's brat is coming to take over so I have to be attentive and be very busy. I don't know what kind of monster he is."

"He? You mean a guy?"

"Yes." He smirked towards the spiky-hair guy when he noticed his tone change the moment he mentioned about the Chairman's brat being a guy. "I know what you're thinking... You know I'm not interested. I already have you..." He touch his hand firmly as a assurance.

Sendoh just smile, bitterly. He may be more than a friend for him, but less than a lover. Yes that's what they are. Friends with benefits. Sex friends. Fuck buddies, like what others called it. No commitment. He's in love with him for so long as he remember yet never have to courage to confess. He owns his body but not his heart. In reality that someone else already holding it for so long, but just leaving it into tiny pieces.

"Oh by the way, did you know any guy named Kawamoto. Chairman mentioned me before that his son went in Shohoku. And it seems that he used to play basketball too... But I don't really remember him. Did you?"

"Kawamoto?" Sendoh think for awhile, trying to remember the name. "Nah...maybe you graduated when he study in Shohoku."

"Ahh...maybe... I think so Too... Oh by the way I already buy a house in Kanagawa."

"Really? Where?"

"Secret...hehehe. " he grinned. "But promise, when I finished with the paper works, you're welcome to visit me anytime."

"But why in Kanagawa...you work in Tokyo."

"Well I'm thinking to resign soon...but after this one. I wanted to open the sport shop that I always tell you about."

"I see. Wanna have me as a business partners?"

"Of course.. I'd love to...and you as a famous college basketball coach...will bring me a lot of customer hahaha...We'll talk about it next time..."

"Sure...Hana...we're Here." He stopped the car and patted his lap. "Thanks."

"Moron...Akira. I'm the one who should say that. Thank you for being with me. I know... I don't want to talk about it now Akira...but please don't leave me okay..."

"I won't promise...but I do..."

* * *

"Ka...Kaede?!" Sakuragi called in horror. He can't believe in his own eyes. In front of him, standing the person who left him ten years Ago.

"Oh... I guess you already remember him, my son Kaede. Well he's actually my step-son, and he change his surname into mine. Kaede, this is my secretary Hanamichi Sakuragi. I'm sure that you know him." And he smile at the dumbfounded redhead. "Sakuragi-san, I'll leave you my son while I'm at business trip. Just let him know that necessary things he must learn about this company." And he left the two guys in the office.

Rukawa sit on the couch, resting his feet on the table. "I had no idea that this company hired a whore." He said in a calm, cold voice towards the shocked redhead.

"Ka...kaede?" He stammered and ignored his taunted words.

"Since when you call your boss in his first name?" He mocked.

Sakuragi discompose. No idea on how to face or to react in this unexpected situation. Never in his wildest dreams to meet and see Rukawa again. But he needs to recollect himself and act professional. He bow his head in front of him. "Forgive my rudeness, Ka...Kawamoto-san. Please let me explain you our company's rules and regulation.

Rukawa scoff. "How about suck my dick?" He asked rudely.

Sakuragi's eyes widen. The person in front of him was totally different from Kaede he used to know, the person he once loved. He's completely a different person, unlikely him and he wondered what happened that cause him to changed his personality. "I'm sorry Kawamoto-san. My job is to be your secretary, not your sex slave." He said boldly. Although he's quite nervous on how the raven-hair guy would replied on him.

"I see. I don't fuck a whore anyway." He replied. "Explain..." He commanded as Sakuragi agitated for awhile, yet he regain his confidence and starts explaining things like this and that.

It's awkward and uncomfortable for him, but for the sake of the company and his precious job, he needs to deal with him. And at the last few minutes, he took a glance of him and feel disappointed. He don't know him anymore, not at all.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine...don't worry about me. I guess I have to see you this weekend. Need to talk a lot of things and about I tell you before...it's the best time to settle it...no...no I'm fine really. I'll call you later okay." Sakuragi hung his phone.

"Done?" Rukawa asked, that made him jumped to his seat.

"Ka... Kawamoto-san." He called, still felt awkward to call him in his new surname. "I'm sorry didn't noticed you came in."

"Flirting during working hours?"" He questioned nonchalantly. Sakuragi blush from embarassment, on how could this guy who was so sweet and gentle to him before, was now became a bully.

"So...sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm hungry."

"Eh?"

"I'm hungry...buy me some food..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Buy. Me. A. Food."

* * *

Months pass, Sakuragi could scarcely understand what on Rukawa's mind. Wondering what he's ever done to him to treat him bad and to make him suffer. Rukawa was indeed harsh on him even in front of many employees. Some of his co-employees secretly passing in his office just to tell him to give up his job or report to the Chairman. But he didn't.

There was a time, when all the employees gone home, Rukawa suddenly barged in to his office, lock the door and sexually harassing him. And because he was more stronger than him, he just easily push him off and leave the guy behind.

He don't know on how long he can tolerate this situation. All he know was he's not the same Kaede he loved before. And another thing he was sure of, that his Kaede was no longer in his heart.

* * *

Sakuragi had to stay late night at the office. He sigh and continue typing on his laptop while having his coffee. He's aware that's he alone in the office and he get used to it since he became the Chairman's secretary.

He jump off on his chair when the door burst open. It was Rukawa, looking at him like a predator and he's quite used to It. Ever since the guy came back from America, he always barge into his office without knocking. He noticed his other hand holding a bottle of liquor, he sigh and save the file he's working on.

"Kawamoto-san, shall I take you home?" He asked the guy politely, obviously drunk.

"No..." He answered and locked the door.

Sakuragi approach him, take the bottle from his hand and lend him to sit at the couch. "Sit. I'll make you coffee. "

Abruptly, Rukawa throw something at the floor that made Sakuragi stun and freeze, eyes open wider. He turn his eyes at Rukawa, smirking deviously at him. "Sleep with me...and no one will know about that..." He threatened.

Sakuragi bend down and pick-up two of the photos and tears rolling to down from his eyes. "How...how did you..."

"Sleep with me or else..." He stood behind Sakuragi, bit his nape and hands slid inside the redhead's pants..."Don't worry, I'll be gentle..."

Sakuragi sob while Rukawa just hold him and push him slowly at the couch. He sat on his lap, starting to unbutton his shirt. Sakuragi just lean his back, staring at the ceiling. The light on his office was bright and he can see clearly Rukawa's demonic grin, preparing to ravish him.

And the moment he open his shirt, eyes widened in shock. Too surprise to see the scar on his muscular chest. He unconsciously move his hand to touch the scar and shiver. "Sa... Hana...what is this?!" He asked voice trembled as he couldn't imagine on how painful it is to carried that kind of scar to his chest. His both hand leaned on it and stared at the redhead who silently cried, not uttering any words. "Hana..."

Sakuragi look at him with a trace of hatred on his eyes. "Why did you stop?" Are you disgusted in me?"

"Hana..." He moved and sat beside him, head rested on his palm. "What happen?"

"If you don't leave me...or at least see me before you left me that time...you probably know what happen to me..."

Rukawa taken aback and glare. "Coz...you cheated on me..."

"Cheated? I cheated on you?!"

"Yes...that's why I left."

"Hahaha.." Sakuragi laughed bitterly and glared back at him. "I cheated on you...that's why you left me...did you even bother to ask me if I really cheats on you!"

"The photos..." His head lowered down and avoided his cold gazed.

"Photos? How could you do this to me... Kaede... How could you used those photo against me without even asking if I really do that to you...how could you call me a whore...a slut...a bitch if you knew that you're the first guy in my life..." He cried, stood to button back his shirt.

"Hana...tell..."

"I'm so disappointed at you...all this years I've been dreaming of seeing you again..to be with you again...but I guess it's not a dream. It was my worst nightmare..."

"Hana tell me!"

"Too late ...no used of telling you since you don't even care about..."

Rukawa stood and embrace him from behind. "I do. I do care about you..."

"You did? Really? Don't you get it?! If you really care about me Kaede, you'll get angry at me...you'll shout and even beat me just to know why I did it to you! On why the hell I was naked with those bastards! Did you even ask your self ...if I really able to cheat...did you?! Of all the people...you should know that I won't do that to you!" He yanked his hand away from him.

"I was so angry..."

"Who the hell are you to be angry! What is your right to be upset?! You have no idea of what I've been through Kaede! I was beaten up..tortured...and raped to death...and there you are thinking that I'm cheating on you! Fuck you!" He took his bag and left him.

"Hana please wait..."

"Go away!" and he run off outside the building, tears continuously falling that made his eyesight blurred. Never noticed the car approaching on his way.

"Hana!" Rukawa shouted, witnessed on how the fast car hits Sakuragi.

* * *

"Argh..." He moaned in pain, opened his eyes and surveyed. All he can see is white ceiling and wall. "Where am I?"

"Hana..." A gentle voice called his name. "Thank God, you're awake." He smiled at him.

"Akira..." Sakuragi called back. "Am I dead?"

"Stupid...of course you're not. You're here in the hospital. How do you feel right now?"

"I'M fine. I thought I'm dead...coz when I see you...I thought you're an angel from heaven...nyahah.." He laughed, but obviously on pain.

"Flirt... Hehe." Sendoh chuckled then helped him to sat slowly. "the doctor says you can go home when you wake up...no broken bones though some bruises and wounds on your back and shoulder. "

"I see. "He removed the blanket that covers him and peek on his pants. "Yosh...Still here." He grinned.

"What are you doing?"

Sakuragi lean closer and murmur. "I'm just checking if my penis still here...hehehe."

Sendoh blush and laugh. "And whose pervert again?" both started to laughed heartily.

They were interrupted when Mito opens the door and motioned Sendoh to come out to talk to him.

"I'll be right back...Hana."

* * *

"Ru...Rukawa! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sendoh yelled at him, ready to attack but Mito immediately blocked him to stop. "I want to kill you right now...don't you know that!"

"Enough Sendoh...don't make trouble. I don't want Hanamichi to found out He's here that's why I call you here..." The spiky-hair settled down, but eyes furiously gazing at him. "I'm leaving...so please don't do something stupid...you two..."

"I want Hana back. " Rukawa said boldly the moment Mito leave them alone.

"You want Hana back? Really...after what you've done to him."

"I know nothing... I was..."

"because you're an asshole! And why did you have to come back Rukawa. Hana is moving on, he's happy now..."

"I... I had no idea about what happen."

"If you just care about him...you'll know..."

"I was hurt, angry...but I still love him.."

"Love? do you know what's the meaning of love Rukawa?! Love is self-less...all you care is about yourself. You don't even dare to ask Hana how he'll feel when you go and leave him. You don't care about his feelings. And now you're telling me...you love Him...don't give me that crap Rukawa..!"

Rukawa grab his shirt and glare. "You had no idea how I felt the moment I saw those photos..." gritted his teeTh.

Sendoh fearlessly glared back at him. "And do you have any idea on how Hana suffer from what have you done to him. You ruin his life. The life he fully trust to you. You and your parents ruined his life." He stated coldly, full of hatred and pain.

"What?! My parents?"

"Yes. Sorry to be rude...let their souls to be in peace. But yes...your father hired those guys to threaten, to beat up Hana To stay away from you...but your mother secretly told them to rape and kill him...to be totally out of your life..."

"Liar! My parents won't do that!"

"Me...liar?! why don't you ask your step father...he may know something, and because Hana loves you so much...he agreed to settle everything just because he cares for you."

"You're lying...they can't..."

"Of course they can...it's all about money and fame...and you knew that from the starts your parents won't accept your relationship with Hana so they have to do something..."

"It's all lie!"

"Tsk...see...Even now you doesn't care about Hana...this conversation is useless.. And please leave Hana alone..."

"He's mine..."

"Yours?! You don't deserve him Rukawa. He deserve someone who'll stay with him no matter what. He deserve someone who accepts him despite of his downfalls and misery in life. He deserve someone...like me!"

Rukawa look surprise. "You're not..."

"Yes...we're not...but we will. Now that he finally realized he's over you. That he wasn't love you anymore.. I finally had my chance to confess, to tell him how much I loved him... You knew it from the start but you take him away from me and I'll let him to be with you. His happiness is more important to me but you ruin your chance. And this time Rukawa... I won't let you to take him back just to destroy his life again...you don't deserve his love..." Sendoh left, made Rukawa froze in his place.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Kaede for telling you just now. I'm hoping that this time everything will be alright...hoping that you might fall in love again to each other...forgive each other. I just found it out recently so I try my best to convince you to come back. That maybe there's still hope for both of you."

"Why? ...and how did Mom do that to him?"

"I don't know Kaede...although your Dad wants those guys just to threaten Sakuragi-san...your Mom wants him out of your life. And they know how stubborn you are so they have to do something...and that's the only things they think the possible way for you to leave him."

"How cruel... Hana don't deserve it all." tears welled up, imagining the pain and misery that Sakuragi been carried all those years.

"I'm so sorry...and when your Dad found out what your Mom did to Sakuragi-san, he had a heart attack. And since then your Mom blamed herself and believed me she regrets everything what she have done to you and him. She regrets to take away the happiness you find With him. She blame herself to turn you into cold person. And that time...she's willing talked to him personally to asked for his forgiveness. But time didn't allowed it. And when your Mom gets ill, before she lost her breath she calls him to confess everythIng, that she regrets and really sorry for everything she have done and he forgives her easily perhaps he still loved you. She asked me to let you to come back here in Japan. She begged me to let you and Sakuragi-san to meet again and give your relationship another chance. And I'm so sorry...if I just tell you earlier about everything it won't ended this way."

"It's fine Dad... I guess there's no chance for us anymore..." He said sadly, after listening to his step-father.

"You should go to see him Kaede...to settled it for once and for all...and try to ask for another chance..."

* * *

Sakuragi busy fixing and collecting his personall stuffs at his office after he send his resignation letter to the Chairman's office. A soft knock stop him from putting the books at the box. "Come in."

"Hana." Rukawa called. "Dad says that..."

"Yes..and don't dare to stop me. I had enough from you."

"Hana...look... I want us to start again."

"There's no us Kaede. It's just me...and just you...but not us."

"Please...just one last chance. "

"No Kaede. There's no chance nor a hope for us. We're both wrecked. We live in lies, and I don't even know if what we had before was real, if it's really exist. As if it's only in my mind...your promises...your sweet talks...they all lies Kaede...coz you never care for me...I'm not sure if you really loved me before..."

"I'm so sorry... I was wrong."

"And I was wrong too. I was so wrong when I choose to love you." He sighed deeply and looked straight at him. "Yes. I finally understand that what we had was nothing but a lie. I live my life believing that I'm still in love with you...that one day we will meet again...forgive each other and start a new life together...but it's just a childish dream. Coz the moment you left me... I wake up from those bad dream."

"Please... Hana listen... I.."

"No Kaede. It's all over for us now. Set me free. I always thought that I still loved you...but no... I wasn't. And I must thank you...coz you made me realize that after all this years... I have someone I truly loved...and it wasn't you..."

Rukawa look a him sadly and bow his head. "Is it him? Sendoh?"

"Yes. And because you left me...you teach me how to fall in love with him. "

"Hana...I..." And sighed. A sigh of acceptance. He have to since he is the one who left him and throw him in Sendoh's arms. "Can we be friends?"

"No... Not now Kaede...it'll take time for us...so not now." He finally done cleaning up and carry the box. "Bye Kaede...so please be happy.. take care of yourself. "

* * *

It was Sunday, supposedly his day-off and a chance for him to sleep as long as he wanted to. Yet, the stomping feet and loud voices coming from outside disturb his sleep, as he fell asleep at the living room while watching a movie last night.

He stood and approach the door to look at the hole to see what's going on. He could the see men from a moving company as it seems, carrying differents sizes of boxes, getting in at the door of the other apartment across his own.

'_Oh... I'm going to have a new neighbor at last.' _He mumbled. he lived in the building for many years, but last year his neighbor in the same floor as the building has two apartments in each floor, sell the unit and move in Osaka.

He turn his back, plan to make some brunch when he heard a very familiar laughter.

"_Nyahaha... of course..you do a very good job so you deserves a bonus. Thanks guys..." _He heard the guy said from outside.

Sendoh hurriedly open the door to confirm who it was. And eyes widen to see the redhead grinning at him. "Oi Akira is that how you welcome your new handsome sexy neighbor?"

"You ... We're neighbors?"

"Isn't obvious. Told you. I bought a house...and this is it...nyahaha" and he turned at the working men. "Thank you guys.." And they all bid their goodbye.

"Why you didn't tell me so I atleast help you."

"It's fine, I know you're busy. Oh how about make something for me to eat?" he took the key from his pocket and lock the door of his apartment. "Come on...from now on you'll always cook our breakfast hahaha...that's why I moved next to you." And he entered Sendoh's house first, followed by him.

"Maa, maa. I thought I going to have a wonderful, peaceful Sunday off. And look whose here..."

"So you don't want me here... Fine I'm leaving." He pouted and turned the door knob to leave.

A strong hand arms hugging him from behind stop him from leaving. "Hana... I love you." He blurted out all of a sudden.

"Tsk...how could you do that?"

"What?"

"How could you restrain yourself for saying those words that I've been longing to hear?" And he faced Sendoh. "You always tease me...keep me hanging on...and finally you confess nyahaha" cupped his face and kissed lightly.

"You feel the same too?"

"Yes... I..." Sakuragi starts to cry. "Damn you Akira... I love you so much that I want to make love with you right now..."

"Haha...someone please tell who is pervert..." He joked.

"Let me hear it from the person who let me experience the mind-blowing sex...and from the person who loved me for everything that I am..." He embraced Sendoh so tight.

"Shh... Hana...you know I'm always with you..." He touched his hair and whispered. "I love you so much my adorable hentai sunshine..."

"I love you too my super-duper hentai Smiley..." Sakuragi whispered back.

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to SenHana fans. Sorry for my co-RuHana fans for making Kaede an asshole. And if you notice that all my fics I always have Youhei as Hana's bestfriend. I'm going to stick on that one...coz he's the kind of bestfriend that perfectly suits Hana...Please let me know if you like this story.. :)**


End file.
